When managing security for a computing device, an operating system of the computing device can be used to manage access between applications and content of the computing device. The operating system can control access to secure content on the computing device, such as financial information and/or identification information for a user. If the operating system is compromised due to malicious software, the malicious software can circumvent the security of the computing device to gain access to secured content.